


Hide and seek

by LadyoftheDamned



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, This is a halloween oneshot, actually, almost everyone reading this probably enjoys being scared since theyre reading a halloween fic, i dont know your life, if youre scared of being buried alive this isnt the fic for you, meaning scary stuff, unless you enjoy being scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDamned/pseuds/LadyoftheDamned
Summary: A halloween oneshot.Gerard has been having nightmares about a cemetery, and he decides to go win his fears with his boyfriend Frank.





	Hide and seek

  
Gerard was standing in front of the huge, dark graveyard, and he was planning on going in. It was halloween night, and that's the kind of thing teenagers do to get their adrenaline fix, especially that time of the year. Gerard was definetly one of those kids. He went somewhere like this every halloween with his boyfriend, Frank. Gerard loved scary things like horror movies and abandoned buildings, but most of all, he loved the rush he got after a good scare. Clearly, this was no different from his usual trips. Except, it was.

Gerard had been having nightmares. Extremely vivid ones. He would wake up cold and sweaty, gasping for breath, gripping his sheets. Somethines he would even scream in his sleep, and when Mikey ran in and tried to wake him up, he kept on twisting around until the dream was over. When he woke up alone, it always felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn't see through the darkness of his basement room, which only scared him more.

In the dreams Gerard was in a cemetery. He was running from something, probably something unfriendly. He didn't bother looking behind as he sprinted trough the old graveyard, looking for a place to hide in, anywhere. He knew that the thing chasing him was catching up, he could feel it in his bones. Around that time, he saw an open grave, and seeing that it was the only hiding place in sight, he jumped in without a second thought.

He had only been sitting in the hole for a minute, before he heard singing. There was a man, standing extremely close to Gerard's hiding place, singing quietly. His voice was raspy and creepy. He sang in a language Gerard didn't understand, but the tune was chilling enough on it's own. It sounded like a children's song, one you could hear playing on a music box, but his voice made it terrifying. It was like a goodbye, like a final lullaby, wrapping Gerard in it's cold arms, consuming him. Suddenly Gerard felt dirt fall on his head, waking him from the trance-like state the song had kept him in. Before he can fully understand what's happening, there's more dirt falling on top of him. Gerard finally realizes what the man is doing, and starts screaming for help. The man burying him continues his haunting song as Gerard begs for mercy, like he couldn't hear anything. Slowly, but surely, Gerard's cries die down. That's when he wakes up.

He'd been having those dreams for a couple months. Sometimes parts were missing, or the events of the dream changed, but one thing always stayed the same. The cemetery. It was the same cemetery where Gerard's grandmother was buried, so he definetly knew what the place looked like. The headstones, the gates, the dark forest next to it... It was the same cemetery that Gerard was going to visit today.

Of course he didn't plan on going alone, he was just waiting for his boyfriend. His short, finny, wonderful boyfriend. No matter how much he was drawn to the place, he was still scared. That's one of the reasons he wanted to go there. To get rid of the nightmares. Frank would definetly help with that, since almost any experience with Frank is a good one. And maybe, if Gerard saw that it was just an ordinary graveyard, the dreams would stop bothering him. His thoughts were interrupted when Frank finally arrived.

"You're late Frankenstein."

"Aren't I always? Let's go."

Frank grabbed his hand and dragged him into the place that had been haunting him for a long time. The shorter boy looked weirdly excited, like he'd been waiting for this night. Proabably because it's his birthday, and Frank was most likely expecting a present. Obviously Gerard was going to give him one, but he was saving it for a bit later, since they were in the middle of a "ghost hunt". Well, that's what Frank called it. He had no idea that the reason Gerard suggested this place for their halloween tradition, was because he was getting rid of his fears. Gerard never told him about the dreams, because he didn't want Frank to worry.

After a while of exploring the cemetery, Frank grew quiet. It was unusual, since the shorter boy was always going on about something, usually dogs or his hate for everyone, excluding Gerard, Mikey, and Ray. When the silence continued, Gerard got worried, so he decided to ask him about this.

"Frank?"

No answer.

Gerard stopped walking. Frank did too.

"Frankie? What's wrong?"

No answer.

Suddenly there was a smiling creeping on Frank's face. One that didn't belong there. A terrifying, twisted smile spread across his face. He looked scary, which was unusual, since no matter how many tattoos, piercings or leather jackets he got himself, the taller boy always thought of him as adorable. That's why the situation was so alarming. Gerard slowly took a few steps back. "Frank? Are you alright? Frankenstein?" Frank started walking towards him, still grinning. Before Gerard fully took in the situation, Frank was right in front of him. Gerard's hands started shaking. Frank leaned forward, whispering in Gerard's ear. "Run."

Gerard ran as fast as he could, trying to find his way out of the horrid cemetery, not even considering glancing behind him. The adrenaline took some of the fear away, making everything feel quicker. The blood was rushing through his veins, and his heart was pounding in his chest. Everything was more vivid in this state. Still, Gerard couldn't help but think about the situation. All those dreams, all those nightmares... they weren't only coming true, but his boyfriend was a part of this horrifying mess. Gerard jumped over headstones, looking for the exit, but the only things in sight were graves. It was almost as if there was no exit.

Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulders, digging their fingertips in his shoulders. It was Frank. He tried to keep running, to get away from the... thing. But he underestimated the grip Frank had on him, and he fell face first into the dirt. His boyfriend was literally breathing on his neck, sitting on his back. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that he would suddenly wake up in his chilly basement room, and realize that this was just another nightmare, or that Frank would start laughing, and reveal the whole thing to be a prank. He had no such luck. Frank flipped him over, so they were face to face, only inches apart. Gerard had to open his eyes. He had to know if his Frankenstein was still himself. He had to know what the creature on top of him looked like. So he looked. Gerard saw his boyfriend's face, closer than he expected, and gasped. Frank had pitch black eyes and a mouth full of huge, sharp teeth, grinning like he knew something Gerard didn't. He looked terrifying. He looked like a demon. Was this...thing, this monster truly his Frankie, or was it just a creature from another world posessing his body? Gerard was pushed out of his shocked state as Frank leaned down, even closer to the taller boy, opening his grim mouth.

"Gotcha"

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... this is an old one. It's not that good, but it's scary enough, right?
> 
> Also, if you've read my other fic "downstairs", then you might want to know that i was making a refrence to this with the "i used to play hide and seek in this cementery" thing. Fun, right?
> 
>  
> 
> -Me


End file.
